Digimon: A New Threat
by Slop Doggy
Summary: Crossover of Frontier and Data Squad. When a new darkness envelopes the Digital World, the Legendary Warriors cannot fight it by themselves, so they enlist the help of DATS. But will this be enough? Rated for Marcus' mouth.
1. Prolouge: A New Threat

**Before you start complaining about me neglecting my Eureka Seven story, Eureka Seven: A Second Chance, let it be known that I am working hard on it in my free time. However, I find that my mind is cluttered with this idea, so I am going to get rid of it so I can focus on my Eureka Seven story. It is a crossover of Digimon Frontier and Digimon Data Squad, taking place 3 years after Frontier and 1 year after Data Squad. I'll be using the English names and attacks of each. Plus, for those of you familiar with my way of using the characters to do the author's comments, I will wait a bit to verify the characters before I do that. Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Digimon Frontier or Data Squad. Sucks, I know. So sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Ophanimon ran through the forest, clutching two Digi-Eggs. As she ran, one thought kept running through her mind: "_What is this darkness enveloping the Digital World? It's not Lucemon. No, it's far beyond him. Whatever it is, I have to warn the Digidestined."_

"Hey, Takuya! Over here!"

"All right. Here it comes!"

Takuya Kanbara grinned as he passed the soccer ball to his friend. It had been 3 years since he and the others found themselves in the Digital World after following a cryptic message from Ophanimon. Still, he wished that he could have help rebuild the Digital World after Lucemon destroyed it.

"Hey, Takuya! Your phone is ringing!" yelled the coach.

"All right, I'm coming!" Takuya yelled back. Probably his mom wondering when he would come home.

"Here you go."

"Thank-"

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing."

But Takuya knew better. The icon on his phone could only belong to one person…and she wasn't a human.

"Uh, be right back, Coach. Gotta use the bathroom!"

In the bathroom, Takuya opened his phone and put it by his ear.

"Ophanimon, what is it. What's wrong?"

All across Japan, the six Legendary Warriors: Takuya, J.P. Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Tommy each received the same message from Ophanimon:

_"Digidestined. The Digital World is facing a new threat far beyond what Lucemon alone was capable of. A new darkness has awakened, one far beyond Lucemon's power, and we need your help to stop it. Go back to the Shibuya Station and take the elevator to the basement. A Trailmon will be waiting for you. The fate of both worlds rests with you again._

After making the appropriate excuses, the Digidestined met at Shibuya Station. On the way down to the basement, they swapped stories about what had happened to them in the past 3 years. Takuya became a soccer player. J.P. had found some more friends and had lost some weight, though his love of chocolate had not diminished. Koji had met his real mother and had grown closer to his stepmother. Koichi's mother got better and Koichi had helped her by getting a job after school. Zoe also managed to make more friends. And Tommy had gotten braver thanks to his time in the Digital World, so he was able to stand up to bullies at his school.

At the train station, they all boarded the train.

"Next stop, the Digital World!" cried Takuya.

**All righty. That' concludes the first chapter. As always, Read and Review. Let me know what I have to improve on, or anything. And I know I have to make the chapters longer, so don't flame me for that. They'll get longer as the story goes on. This is just an introduction.**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	2. Arrival

**Hey guys, Slop Doggy again. Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised and a bit upset. I've had my Eureka Seven story up for a while now, but this story has at least as much, if not more people reading it. Can't believe it. Guess that's the power of a popular kid's anime. Oh well, I won't complain. Now then, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Arrival.

The Legendary Warriors sat down on the seats in the train, wondering when they were going to get o the Digital World. Already, they had been on the train 10 minutes.

"When are we going to get there?" whined J.P.

"Oh, be quiet," snapped Zoe. "We'll get there when we get there."

Suddenly, the Legendary Warriors' phones went off.

"Here we go again," said Takuya.

Just like last time, the phones rose up into the air, and in a brief flash of light, their D-Tectors were back. However, though Takuya's and Koji's were the same, the others were different. Instead of the original colors, they had inverted. J.P.'s was no longer blue and yellow. It now had a yellow main body and a blue grip. The same went for the others. Zoe's was pink and purple, Tommy's was green and light blue, and Koichi's was grey and black. As they claimed them, the Warriors noticed that they already had their spirits in their D-Tectors.

"What happened to our D-Tectors?" wondered Tommy.

Suddenly, they felt the train start to slow down.

"Well, looks like we're here," said Takuya.

As they were disembarking, they heard a faint voice that was steadily growing louder. "taaaaaa…Kuuuuuu…YAAAAAA!!!!"

Suddenly, Takuya was tackled by a little Digimon, about the size of his leg.

"Oof…what the…? Bokomon?"

"Ah, Takuya, my boy. You have the most impeccable timing."

"Hey, Bokomon," Tommy said.

"How have you been?" asked Zoe.

"There's no time for that. The Digital World is in danger!" cried Bokomon.

From behind Bokomon, a little yellow rabbit-like Digimon wearing only red shorts appeared.

"Hey, Bokomon. Who're your friends?"

"Wha…Neemon, you know who these humans are! They're our friends!" cried Bokomon.

"Hmmmm…nope, can't remember!" said Neemon cheerfully.

"Oh, really? Let's see if **this **helps you remember!" With that, Bokomon grabbed the seam of Neemon's shorts, pulled, then let go.

"YEOW-OW!" cried Neemon. "Oh, yeah. I remember now."

*group-wide sweat-drop*

Suddenly, Takuya noticed his D-Tector was beeping. He hit the center button, and a miniature topographic map appeared on his screen, with a red light blinking at the train station, and an arrow pointing northwest.

"Hey, guys. Check this out."

"Hm? What is it?" asked Tommy.

"I think Ophanimon's calling us."

"Really? Well, we better get going," said Bokomon. "She's sure to have some information on this new menace terrorizing the Digital World."

"Yeah, what's happening?" asked Zoe as they were walking along.

"Well, it all started about 3 months ago," began Bokomon. "We had just finished rebuilding the Fire Village. We were all relaxing. Then suddenly, we noticed a human walking around. Thinking it was one of you, we ran up to welcome him. He held out a D-Tector and digivolved into a Digimon I've never seen before!"

What?!" cried Takuya. "There's another human with a D-Tector!"

"Yes," said Bokomon. "And before he attacked, he said something. 'Sorry, but this village must be destroyed, by order of Lord Kuraimon, in order to draw out the Legendary Warriors.' And then he proceeded to destroy the Fire Village…again!"

"That creep. Who is he?" growled Takuya.

"Easy, now. We won't be able to beat him if we rush in all hot-headed," said Koji.

"Hey, Takuya? How much farther?" asked J.P.

"Huh? Oh, right. Let's see…she's right around here."

The Warriors rounded a tree and saw Ophanimon resting against the trunk of another tree.

"Ophanimon!" cried Takuya.

She looked up, and raised a hand. "Warriors," she said weakly. That was when the Warriors noticed she was heavily wounded.

"Ophanimon, what happened?" asked Takuya.

Ophanimon said nothing, but held out her hand to reveal two Digi-Eggs. "Seraphimon and Cherubimon. They fell trying to fight Kuraimon. I was wounded and fled with their Digi-Eggs. Warriors, listen. Kuraimon has captured only one Spirit, Metal. He doesn't have the other three. They're stored on your D-Tectors. There will be three other humans who enter the Digital World. You must give those three spirits to them. Kuraimon has a human under his control, and he has given that human the Metal Spirit."

"Ophanimon, what do you mean, 'other three'?" asked Takuya.

"They come from a different world than you, but since data is the same between the two, you can share the same Digital World."

"Who are they?" asked Zoe.

"Their names are-"Suddenly, Ophanimon stiffened. She looked to her left, but too slowly. A brief sword slash was seen, and Ophanimon didn't move as a dark-clothed stranger appeared next to her. Her Fractal Code appeared around her.

"Fractal Code, Digitize," said the newcomer as he scanned Ophanimon's data.

"OPHANIMON!!!!!!" yelled Takuya as Ophanimon disappeared.

The newcomer turned his head and said, "Well, well. Look what we have here. You must be the Legendary Warriors. Sorry, but can I ask you to give up your spirits?"

**Bet you hate me for such a cliffhanger. But I don't mind. It just means you'll read the next chapter when it comes out. I guess next chapter will focus on the DATS team, just to make ya'll mad. Ha. And I guess I'll start the intros with the characters. Check out my profile for what Slop Doggy looks like. But don't worry, we'll get back to the action at the end of next chapter. Until then…**

**Be safe and well**

**  
Slop Doggy**


	3. Battle, Battle

**So, as promised, I'll start this chapter with the characters in the story that have made an appearance.**

**Takuya: Whoa, where are we?**

**Slop Doggy: You're in a special room where I can-**

**Takuya: YOU!!!!! *proceeds to beat the crap out of Slop Doggy* (Slop Doggy and the person who took out Ophanimon both wear dark cloaks, remember?)**

**Slop Doggy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zoe: Takuya, stop! That's not the guy who attacked Ophanimon! That's the author of the story.**

**Takuya: Oh, really?**

**Zoe: Yeah, so stop beating him up. You're scaring the readers.**

**Slop Doggy *weakly*: Yeah…stop scaring…the readers…ow.**

**Takuya: Wait. If you're the author, that means you're the hack to blame for this mess and for killing Ophanimon!!! *proceeds to beat on Slop Doggy again. The whole gang joins in***

**Marcus: Hey, a fight! I'm coming in!**

**Slop Doggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Agumon walks up and faces the readers*: While Sloppy's getting beaten up, I'll do the disclaimer. Slop Doggy does not own Digimon. He only owns Original Characters and the storyline.**

**Slop Doggy: HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!**

**Agumon: Enjoy the chapter! *jumps into the fray***

Chapter 3: Battle, Battle

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it, Agumon?" asked Marcus as he stretched out on a rock.

"You got that right, boss," replied Agumon.

All around the two were the unconscious bodies of Goblimon.

"Man, that was a great fight," stated Marcus. "But I wonder who this 'Lord Kuraimon' is. He sounds pretty tough, but I bet we can beat him."

"You bet we can," chirped Agumon enthusiastically

"Still, those Goblimon put up a heck of a fight," said Marcus, already reminiscing.

**Two hours earlier…**

"Man, did you see the way those Koromon ran?" laughed one Goblimon.

"Like headless Kokatorimon," replied another.

"Man, I love working for Lord Kuraimon. He lets us fight and raid as much as we want," said a third.

The whole group was marching through a forest after raiding a Koromon village.

"Hey, boss? What's the next village we get to hit?" asked a fourth.

"Let's see…the next target it-"was as far as the leader got before a fist met his face and sent him flying backwards.

"Boss!" all the Goblimon cried in unison.

"Oh, sorry. That ugly mug of yours startled me," said Marcus as he stepped out from behind a tree. "I was having such a good nap, too."

"A human?!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he a Legendary Warrior?"

Marcus looked confused and asked, "Legendary Warrior? What's that?"

The second-in-command sneered, stepped forward, and said, "So, you're not a Warrior? Good. We just found our supper tonight, boys!"

"YEAH!!" yelled the group…right before an orange dinosaur landed on the second-in-command, knocking him unconscious.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!" yelled Agumon, clutching his head.

"Agumon, what the heck?" cried Marcus.

"Sorry, boss. I rolled out of my tree," whined Agumon.

"Well, next time, watch out where you land. You could've hit me!"

"Sure thing, boss."

The Goblimon turned to the third-in-command, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, and said, "Hey, uh, what're we gonna do?"

The third-in-command looked around, realized he had no choice, and cried, "Charge!"

Three Goblimon ran up. Without looking, Marcus knocked all three of them into next week.

The third-in-command swallowed hard, and said, "Retreat!" The whole company turned and fled as if a horde of demons were after them, which, in fact, would've been preferable.

"Hey, wait!" cried Marcus as he chased after them.

"Go stall them," said the third-in-command, pushing one of the Goblimon into Marcus' path.

Marcus bowled over him and kept chasing the group. On and on it went, the third-in-command sending more Goblimon to try and stall Marcus and Agumon, but they smashed all over them and kept coming.

Finally, in a field decorated with rocks, the company stopped. There were about 10 or 15 left out of a company of 50.

"Finally decided to stop, huh?" Marcus asked, cracking his knuckles.

The third-in-command turned around and said for the second time, "Charge!" This time, the whole group charged.

Marcus went into the fray swinging, taking out a Goblimon with every punch. Agumon was doing the same, with a few Pepper Breaths thrown in for good measure.

Finally, the group was all knocked out, and Marcus and Agumon chose a rock to lie on…

**End flashback**

"Yep, this is the life," Marcus said.

Suddenly, not too far off, they heard an explosion.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Marcus, jumping off the rock.

"I don't know, boss, but it sounds like one heck of a fight," said Agumon.

"Yeah. Sounds fun. Let's go crash that party," Marcus said, cracking his knuckles again.

"Yeah!" cried Agumon, running after him.

As they drew closer, the explosions grew louder, then, right before Marcus and Agumon reached where they were coming from, they suddenly ceased.

Marcus and Agumon were running through the forest when they heard a voice say, "Nice fight, Legendary Warriors. But I'm afraid this is where it ends. Lord Kuraimon has ordered me to take your Spirits, and I will obey every order of his to the letter."

"Not if I can help it!" cried Marcus as he leapt into the clearing. Once there, however, he was greeted by a strange sight: Six kids on the ground, with what looked like white rings around them, and towering over them, was a stranger in a black cloak.

The stranger looked at Marcus and said, "Well. Reinforcements. Well, I don't have to take your Spirits today, Warriors, since I know we will cross paths on the battlefield soon. So until then, I bid you all farewell." And with that, the stranger jumped into the air and disappeared in a black flash.

"Come back here!" cried Marcus, but was interrupted by Agumon saying, "Hey, boss. These kids don't look so well."

Marcus gritted his teeth, turned toward the kids and said, "All right, Agumon. You stay here and keep an eye on them. I'm going to go get some food."

"Sure thing, boss."

A few minutes later, Marcus came back with some meat apples, only to see the one with goggles sitting up.

"Hey, you OK?" asked Marcus.

"Who are you?" asked Takuya.

"Marcus Damon, the Number One Street Fighter in both Japan and the Digital World. And this is my partner, Agumon."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"And you are…?" prompted Marcus.

"Takuya Kanbara, Legendary Warrior of Fire."

Marcus looked him up and down and said, "You're kinda scrawny to be a Warrior, don'tcha think?"

Takuya turned red and cried, "Well, I'll have you know that we kicked Lucemon's-"then he grimaced and clutched his abdomen.

"Easy," Marcus said, all business. "You just got your butts handed to you. Here's some food. Now eat. You'll have to in order to get your strength back."

Takuya nodded and took some of the apples. A few minutes later, the other Warriors started to stir.

"Oh, my head," muttered J.P. as he sat up.

"Koji, you ok?" asked Koichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

"Good. Hey, Takuya. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is-"

"Marcus Damon, the number one street fighter in Japan and the Digital World. And this is my partner, Agumon."

"Hey, what's up?" Agumon asked, his face stuffed full of meat apples.

"You idiot! Those were for these guys! You can't eat all of them!" cried Marcus, hitting Agumon over the head.

"But boss! I'm starving!" cried Agumon.

"Then go get some for you, ya pig!"

"All right, all right. You don't have to be so mean," Agumon said as he got up and walked off.

"All right. So what happened? How did you guys lose? And who was that?" asked Marcus.

Takuya's grip tightened around the apple he was holding, clenched his teeth and said, "He said his name was Shin Kotetsu, and he has the Metal Spirit."

**Flashback…**

The stranger turned his head and said, "Well, well. Look what we have here. You must be the Legendary Warriors. Sorry, but can I ask you to give up your Spirits?"

"Who are you?!" cried Koji.

"Ah, my apologies. I am Shin Kotetsu, chosen by Lord Kuraimon to wield the Metal Spirit."

"Ophanimon," Takuya said weakly, then clenched his fists. "You're going down!" he cried, his anger boiling over.

He pulled out his D-Tector and yelled out:

**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!**

**BurningGreymon!**

Shin tilted his head up to look at BurningGreymon. "Wow. So this is the Legendary Beast Spirit of Fire. Nice to meet you," he said with a dip of the head.

"It's not going to be nice for long," growled BurningGreymon.

**Wildfire Tsunami!**

With a wave of his hand, BurningGreymon sent a wave of fire rushing toward Shin.

Shin jumped into the air, avoiding the attack completely, which roared under him, setting trees on fire.

"Aw, I liked this forest," he said.

Koji growled, pulled out his D-Tector, and said, "Let's go back-up that hothead."

*rimshot*

A vein throbbed in Koji's head, and he cried, "Neemon, put your drum set up and help Bokomon move Ophanimon and the other's Digieggs!"

"Aw, ok," said Neemon.

Koji let out an impatient sigh and said, "All right. Let's go!"

**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!**

**Korikakumon!**

**Zephyrmon!**

**  
JagerLoewemon!**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution!**

**Beetlemon!**

**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**

**Beowulfmon!**

Shin looked down just in time to se the rest of the Legendary Warriors rushing up at him. He sighed and pulled out a black D-Tector.

**Execute. Spirit Evolution.**

**Blademon. (A/N. Blademon looks like Elemental Hero Neos [from Yu-Gi-Oh GX], only all silver)**

Blademon extended his arms, which then became blades.

**Thunder Fist!**

**Frozen Arrowheads!**

**Frozen Hunter!**

**Hurricane Gale!**

**Ebony Blast!**

**Wildfire Tsunami!**

The attacks of all the Legendary Warriors flew toward Blademon.

"Got him," thought all the Warriors.

Blademon swung his arm-blades, slicing through each attack, sending them to explode on the forest floor.

A collective gasp went through the Warriors.

Blademon disappeared in a flash of black, then reappeared behind Zephyrmon. "That's one," he said softly.

Zephyrmon whipped around, but froze when a fist sank into her abdomen. She gasped, then started to fall to the forest floor.

"Zoe!" cried BurningGreymon, then flew towards Blademon.

Blademon vanished, then reappeared above BurningGreymon, drop kicking him right next to Zoe.

"Takuya!" cried both Korikakumon and Beowulfmon, and they rushed towards Blademon from opposite sides.

**Avalanche Axes!**

**Beo Sabre!**

Blademon vanished once again, and Korikakumon's and Beowulfmon's attacks hit each other.

"Koji!" cried JagerLoewemon, but Blademon appeared above him and kicked him in the middle of his back, sending him to join his brother.

"Koichi!" Beetlemon cried, but Blademon appeared next to him, grabbed his arm, spun him around, and sent him to join his friends.

Blademon landed next to them, six kids who were wounded and couldn't fight back, their Fractal Code appearing around them, holding their Spirits.

Takuya stayed conscious long enough to hear Blademon say, "Nice fight, Legendary Warriors. But I'm afraid this is where it ends. Lord Kuraimon has ordered me to take your Spirits, and I will obey every order of his to the letter."

Then the darkness closed around him.

**End Flashback**

"Man, he sounds tough. I can't wait to fight him," said Marcus, looking happy.

"How are you going to fight him?" Takuya asked. "You don't even have a-" At that moment, Takuya's and Marcus's Digivices went off at the same time.

"What the-" Takuya said, pulling his out.

"-heck is this?" Marcus finished, also pulling his out. His Digivice flashed a few times, then changed shape. Now it looked like a normal D-Tector, but with the Digivice Burst input bar on the side. It was orange with a red grip.

"What is this?" asked Marcus. He hit the center button, and the image for the Spirit of Wood came up.

_You have been chosen, Marcus Damon._

The Legendary Warriors gasped. "Ophanimon, is that you?" asked Zoe.

_Yes, Warriors. It is me. Now, Marcus Damon. You have been chosen to wield the Wood Spirit. If you accept, you will be able to fight along side your Digimon partner as an equal. Will you accept?_"

Heck, yeah!" Marcus cried, pumping his fist in the air. Then he lowered it, looking confused. "But what happened to my Digivice?" he asked.

_It is now the D-Tector Burst. You will find it has all the same functions as your old Digivice Burst, but now you can use it to Spirit Evolve. You may also contact your comrades now._

Marcus looked shocked. "I can talk to my friends now?"

_Yes. In fact, tell them to come to the Digital World as soon as possible. They need to come claim their Spirits as well._

"A-all right," said Marcus.

_Very well. Then I shall take my leave. The fate of the Digital World rests in your hands again, Legendary Warriors._

**Takuya: Heh heh. No hard feelings, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy *all bandaged up*: You're lucky I can't move right now.**

**Takuya: Yeah, I thought so.**

**Slop Doggy: But I must say, I'm surprised. This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Marcus: Yeah, maybe you're not so lazy like Maeter says after all.**

**Slop Doggy: …**

**Zoe: All right, boys. We have to let Slop Doggy heal.**

**Tommy: Next update, Slop?**

**Slop Doggy: I don't know. But I do know I won't give up on any of my stories. I might not update for a while, but that's only because of real world responsibilities. Keep an eye out for the horizon, and remember…*snaps fingers, and whole cast is now in costume.***

**All: Have a safe, fun, scary Halloween, all you readers!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	4. Answer the Call

**Slop Doggy: Epic.**

**Takuya: What's epic?**

**Slop Doggy: Movie came out on March 2****nd****.**

**Zoe: Ah.**

**Tommy: What movie?**

**Slop Doggy: Eureka Seven**

**J.P. Cool.**

**Zoe: Yup.**

**Koichi: New chapter?**

**Slop Doggy: Yup.**

**Entire crew: …**

**Takuya: Should we start?**

**Slop Doggy: Yup.**

**Koji: 'Kay. Slop Doggy doesn't own Digimon, just OCs and the story.**

**Slop Doggy: Yup.**

**Seriously now, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with the CoA and school stuff. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Answer the Call

Shin walked into Lord Kuraimon's throne room. Coming to a stop, he knelt before the Black Digizoid throne and the figure of darkness, over 20 feet tall, upon it.

"My lord, you summoned me?" Shin asked, keeping his head down.

For a few moments, the only sound was the breathing of a giant.

Finally, Kuraimon rumbled, "The Spirit of Wood has found its chosen wielder."

Shin blinked his eyes in surprise, and said, "My lord, who?"

The black figure breathed in and said, "Marcus Damon."

Shin's eyes widened, just a bit, and said, "My lord, that could mean…"

"Yes. The rest of this so-called 'DATS' could be the other wielders. If so, we must not allow them to acquire their Spirits."

Shin bowed his head and said, "My lord, I myself will go and retrieve the Spirits from the Warriors."

"Take a contingent of Goblimon and Vilemon with you," rumbled Kuraimon.

"As you wish, my lord," Shin said, bowing his head. He stood up and departed.

"Heh. Shin Kotetsu, wielder of Metal. Utterly ruthless, and utterly devoted to me. Fool. Does he honestly expect me to let him keep the Spirit of Metal?"

--

"So, I can use this thing to talk to my friends?" Marcus muttered, holding up his D-Tector Burst.

He hit a button, and a feminine voice sounded out: "Thank you for activating the D-Tector Burst's self-destruct system. This device will now self-destruct in five…"

"HUH?!"

"Four…"

"Wait, hold on a minute!"

"Three…"

"Stop!" cried Marcus, frantically pressing buttons.

"Two-thank you for deactivating the D-Tector Burst's self-destruct system."

"Phew," Marcus said, wiping his forehead. "Better not press that button again."

Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors were in their own little group, having a group discussion.

"Well, what can we do about Shin?" asked Koji.

"We beat him, we beat Kuraimon, we save the Digital World. Easy," said Takuya.

"Well, what if he's being controlled by Kuraimon?" asked Koichi, who had gone through that same experience with Cherubimon.

"Then we beat him, we save him, we beat Kuraimon, we save the Digital World. Easy," said Takuya, not giving up.

"Well, yeah but how-"Koji began, but he was interrupted by Marcus' frustrated howl.

"How the heck to I get this thing to work!" he yelled, clutching his D-Tector.

Zoe got up and walked over to him. "What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"I'm trying to call my friends, but this thing won't let me," Marcus said.

Zoe took his D-Tector, looked at it for a second, then pressed a button that looked like a phone.

"You have activated the D-Tector Burst's phone system. Please state the number or name of the place you would like to call."

Marcus took back his D-Tector, looked at Zoe, looked at the D-Tector, then looked at Zoe again. "Uh…thanks."

Zoe smirked and said, "No problem."

Marcus looked down at his Digivice and said, "DATS Headquarters, Japan."

The Digivice shot up a beam of light which coalesced into a hologram, revealing DATS' HQ, and Miki and Megumi in the middle of a huge argument.

"I can't believe you used my perfume without asking! Do you know how expensive this is?! You always use my stuff without asking! You even steal my boyfriends!" Megumi yelled.

"The only reason your boyfriends come to me is because **you're** too possessive!" Miki shouted back.

"Uh, guys…" Marcus began.

In unison, the two sisters turned to look at Marcus, fire practically shooting from their eyes. Marcus felt the sudden urge to be **anywhere **else than where he was right now.

"SHUT UP, MARCUS!" the two sisters screamed, then turned back to their argument. A few seconds later, Marcus' presence registered with them.

"Wait a…Marcus? Is that you?" Megumi began.

"Uh…yes, ma'am," Marcus said, still terrified of the horror that is the two sisters.

"Marcus, it **is **you!" Miki squealed, jumping for joy. "But, how?"

"Um…my Digivice got an upgrade, and now I can talk to you guys directly."

"Wait a minute. How can we be sure you're the real Marcus?" asked Megumi.

"Well, let's see. I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. My Digimon partner's Agumon, my sister's name is Kristy-wait. How is Kristy?"

"Yeah, that's Marcus all right," said Megumi, her hand over her head.

"Kristy's fine, Marcus. Don't worry," said Miki reassuringly.

"Wait a minute, how the heck are you calling us?" asked Megumi.

"Oh! Well, see, I got this Spirit thing, and my Digivice transformed so now I can call you guys," replied Marcus.

"Ok, and why are you calling us?" asked Megumi.

"Oh, are Yoshino, Thomas, and Keenan there? We need them to come to the Digital World."

"Thomas and Yoshi are here, but Keenan's on a trip to America with his family."

Marcus sighed in relief and said, "Can you send them here right away?"

Suddenly, Thomas and Yoshi appeared on the screen.

"Why? What's the problem, Marcus?" Thomas asked smugly.

Marcus gritted his teeth. Of all the people…"I need help."

"What's going on that the number one street fighter in Japan can't handle?" Yoshi said, smirking.

Marcus somehow calmed down enough to answer seriously, "The fate of the Digital World."

Yoshi and Thomas exchanged glances, then Thomas said, "We'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Thomas and Yoshi were beamed in via the Digital Dive.

"All right, Marcus. We're here. What do you want? And who are these kids?" Thomas said.

"How rude! These aren't just kids. They're the Legendary Warriors who defeated Lucemon!" Bokomon cried.

"Legendary Warriors? They don't look like much," Yoshi said dubiously.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Calm down, Bokomon. Let's let our actions decide for them," Takuya said.

Thomas said, "What do we do now?"

"First, you need to get your Spirits. Take out your Digivices," Takuya said while taking his out.

Thomas and Yoshi looked at each other, looked at Marcus, who nodded. They both shrugged and pulled out their Digivices. All three Digivices lit up. Yoshi got the Water Spirit, and Thomas got the Earth Spirit.

"Huh. This is interesting," Thomas said, examining his Digivice.

"Well…what now?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I think we need to find Gaomon and Lalamon. What do you guys think?" Marcus asked, looking at the others.

"No arguments here," Thomas said.

"Same," said Yoshi.

"If it'll help us save the Digital World, I'll do it," Takuya said, shrugging.

"Great! Then it's decided!" Marcus said excitedly

The rest of the group sweat-dropped. "He didn't even get our opinion…"

Marcus' excitement was cut short by a voice sounding out. "My, oh my. I thought I could make it in time to stop the rest of the Spirits from finding their owners."

The group turned around and saw Shin standing on a hill.

"On the other hand, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to take them…from your corpses."

**Slop: Heh. Mother of all cliff-hangers, right there. What do you guys think? *turns to see the whole gang glaring at him, holding pitchforks and torches* Uh…guys?  
**

**Marcus: Slop…you've kept us in suspense…for all that time…just to end in ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Slop: Uh…yeah? It builds suspense.**

**Takuya: SUSPENSE?! I'LL SHOW YOU SUSPENSE!! I'LL SUSPEND YOU FROM THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE!!!!**

**Slop: Uh…Ninja Vanish! *Puff of smoke. It clears to reveal Slop, just standing there* Curse you, Ninja Powder! You said you would help me escape. *The mob closes* HELP ME!!!!**

**Next update in the future. Keep your eyes peeled**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	5. Awakening

**Slop: *bowing his head* Forgive me! I blame college!**

**Maeter: And laziness. *giggles***

**Slop: What the-? Maeter? You're not supposed to be here. This is my Digimon fic.**

**Maeter: But I'm bored. *in meaningful tone* You haven't used us in a while.**

**Slop: I know, but still, get out.**

**Maeter: *puffs her cheeks out with anger and kicks Slop's shin***

**Slop: OW! Why, you-!**

**Maeter: *skips off laughing***

**Slop: I swear. At least you guys won't hurt me, right? *turns to see the cast holding pitchforks, torches, shotguns, a duck, the whole nine yards* Uh…guys?**

**Marcus: If you know what's good for you, you'll start the chapter before the pain comes.**

**Slop: But…the disclaimer.**

**Thomas: *turns to the reader* Slop doesn't own Digimon. He only owns his OCs: Shin, Kuraimon, and Blademon.**

**Takuya: *as Agunimon lighting a barbeque* Who wants their Dog well done?**

**All: WE DO!**

**Slop: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 5: Awakening

"On the other hand, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to take them…from your corpses," Shin said with a grin.

"Just try it, you-!" Takuya started to shout, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Marcus stepped forward, eyes hidden.

"Were you the one who beat these kids up?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" Shin smirked, then let out a grunt of surprise as Marcus' fist impacted his cheek.

"Bastard…how dare you attack children," Marcus said, raising his fist, which was shining with his DNA Charge.

Shin wiped the corner of his mouth. "Fast, ain't ya?" he said, standing. "Oh, well. Like I said, it can't be helped." He took out his Digivice

**Execute. Spirit Evolution**

**Blademon**

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus cried.

"Yeah!" the dinosaur replied.

**DNA Charge! Overdrive!**

**Agumon, double Warp Digivolve to…ShineGreymon!**

ShineGreymon towered over Blademon

"Well…this'll be a challenge," Blademon said. "Good thing I brought backup." He whistled, and hordes of Goblimon and Vilemon charged over the hilltop.

Takuya turned to the Legendary Warriors. "Let's go, guys!" he cried, pulling out his Digivice.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

**Loweemon! Beetlemon!**

**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!**

**Zephyrmon! Korikakumon! **

**Execute now! Fusion Evolution!**

**Aldamon!**

**Execute! Fusion Evolution**

**Beowulfmon!**

Marcus looked over at Thomas and Yoshino. "Well…here goes nothing," he said, holding up his Digivice.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

**Arbormon!**

"Aw, yeah, this is AWESOME!" Arbormon yelled, flexing his arms.

Thomas looked at Yoshino. They both shrugged and held their Digivices up.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

**Grumblemon! Ranamon!**

"Yer right. This is purdy awesome" Ranamon said in her Southern accent.

"Yes it is," said Grumblemon. "The power awesome."

"Can you two help ShineGreymon with the Goblimon and Vilemon?" Aldamon asked. "It'll give you the chance to get used to your Spirits."

"Sure thing," Arbormon said, leaping into action, followed by Ranamon and Grumblemon.

"Now then…let the fun begin," Blademon said as he was surrounded by the Legendary Warriors.

**Sorry for the completely UNSATISFACTORY chapter. This is just something that'll help stop the bleeding, so to say.**

**Slop: *cowering in corner***

**Takuya: What's up with him?**

**J.P.: I think he's scared because he thinks we're gonna cut him up for hot dogs.**

**Takuya: What? That's sick! Hey, Marcus! Those hot dogs almost ready?**

**Marcus: Yeah, they'll be ready in a bit.**

**Tommy: *poking Slop with a stick***

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


End file.
